Vasto Lorde Forever
by TheStupidBoi
Summary: What would be if you got Game aspects, Choose Vasto Lorde and Pick OP Perks? Here we will see what is he doing. OP-OC.
1. Starting From the Cave

A/N: This is my first story, chapter and English writing if somebody, i'm lazy to write too much description (yeye more then 30-50 words of description is too much for me) but i hope i write not too short... LIKE MY D-... Well you get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm Unlucky Person****. My name Arthur Dickinson. If you want to ask my 'Are you from America or England?' I would say I'm from India. BUT REALLY WHAT FUCKING INDIAN PARENT WILL CALL YOU ARTHUR DICKINSON! It was okay until my friends STARTED TO CALL ME 'DICK'. When I was 16 years old i traveled to America and changed name to Arthur Duckinson. Yeah, now nobody call me 'Dick' now someone will call me 'Duck'. I lived peaceful life if not to mention i didn't had home so i live with sister what says 'If you not give me my 5 Thousands for living here you will live on the street', if not to mention i almost get i jail for almost killing her and of course many, many other things what i can't count. And if you ask me 'Why you almost killed your sister?' I will answer 'BECAUSE SHE WAS FUCKING ANNOYING!'**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was any other normal day. I awakened, Do some necessary things, then if my neighbors is too loud i go to their and fight with them once more. When not i go to work. When i was going there i saw some children talking about something they calling 'Bleach.' Of course i bought some books what they call 'Manga.' I bought not 1 chapter i bought 25 chapters. I was reading while walking too work, while working, while going home. It lasted 2 days. On second day when i was going home i was reading last chapter. When i was crossing road something hit me in the back and i flew to the shop called 'This is your destiny.' Second later i was thinking 《**Wait this shop is called not 'This is your destiny' it's called 'Anime and Things.'》**Then i looked to the place where i was standing seconds before. There was 9 Ft tall black monster. Only things that was White is his mask and claws. 《**Wait! Isn't this guy look too much like Hollow?**》While i was thinking I don't know why but i looked at my chest and there was a hole with a chain. I was thinking 《**Do i really will be reincarnated like in one of this Fan fictions? I hope i will get this The Gamer thing what is pretty rare**! **Fuck this HURTS!》**While i was thinking Holow started eating me and this was hurting very bad.

•_Soul Deformation Detected. You will be turned into Hol__l__ow do you Agree?•_

《Uhhh, yes》

•_Warning: Reincarnation System got an Update! Would you like to Update?•_

《YES!》

_•Updating...__New Version of 'Reincarnation System.'__What got Updated:_

_-Now everyone who is about to be Reincarnated in worlds Bleach, Dragon Ball, Hunter X Hunter etc. As a Hollow, Saiyan, Nen user etc. will get choice of choosing what Type are you._

_-Now everyone who will be reincarnated gotto choose 3 Perks they depends in who you gonna be reincarnated._

_\- If Reincarnated will choose Perk what is has Major Weakness he will get Stat Points._

_-Reincarnated who fully don't know story of Title (Bleach or Something) will get all Information about it._•

《Okay, can you already reincarnate me then after i reincarnated i will choose perks and you will transfer me information.》

•_Understood_•

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hueco Mundo

50 Miles away from Las Noches in the Cave

1 Year before Ichigo Unlocks his Shinigami Powers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I appeared in the cave all around was sand. I was in my previous body. Then Blue Screen of Death appeared.

•Please Choose your Hollow Type:

Average Hollow

High Hollow

Menos (Gillian)

Adjucas

Vasto Lorde

Arrancar

Humanoid Arrancar•

I pressed Vasto Lorde.

•Please Choose Appearance•

I choose almost like Ichigo's Vasto Lorde Form but it skin not white with Black Lines. It's Dark Red with Blue Lines and Fur on shoulders is not red it's White.

•Please Pick 3 Perks:

...

I choose 4 Most Useful Perks:

Unlimited Hunger - When Vasto Lorde eats Hollow or Soul it makes gives him power of the one he eated. In trade of power your hunger never ends and every Soul gives more hunger. If Owner of this perk not eat Souls for 10 days he will go in Rampage destroying everything he see. Also who picked this can't turn into Arrancar.

King of Sonido - Gives Sonido LVL 5 and 90% Sonido Movement Range, Speed and Sonido Learning Speed.

Evolving Monster - Gives 1 point in every stat every level. Also increasing SP gaining through training on 60%.

Unbreakable Hierro - Gives evolved version of Hierro 'King's Hierro' it stronger in 3 times than normal but costs not 10 R/Sec [Reiatsu, it costs 30R/Sec.

"**I choose Unlimited Hunger, Evolving Monster and King of Sonido."**

**•**_Transferring information about Bleach...•_


	2. Aizen and Espada

_•Transfer Complete. Do you want to look at your status?•_

《**Yes**》

•_Name: None (Arthur)_

_Race: Vasto Lorde_

_Level: 1_

_HP: 13,000/13,000_

_R [Reiatsu: 5,000/5,000_

_STR (Strength): 150_

_DEX (Dexterity): 240_

_END (Endurance): 130_

_SP (Spiritual Pressure): 50_

_STA (Stamina): 180_

_INT (Intelligence): 30_

_WIS (Wisdom): 60_

_Luck: 250_

_Stat Points: 600_

**SKILLS**

_Gran __Rey Cero {Level 1} - More powerful version of cero used by Espada. Damage: 3,000 SP. Cost: 5,000~90,000._

_New Obtained Skill Due to Luck. __Power of Hogyoku {Level 1, Passive, 50% Locked} - Every time you fight someone you get stronger and can evolve. Got abillity to create everything you like within Bleach and System. Cost of creation: 100 Stat Points and 100 every use. Can use R to use Hogyoku 100 Stat Points = 10,000 R._

_Sonido {Level 5} - Used by Arrancars to greatly reduce distance. Range: 120 meters. Step Duration: 0,2. Speed: 200 Meters/Sec. Cost: 20 R/Sec. 'King of Sonido' 90% Movement Speed, Range. 90% Leveling Speed. New Range: 228. New Speed: 380 M/Sec._

_Unlimited Hunger {Passive, Perk} - Gives stats every time you eat hollow or soul. Depending on Soul's Power. Hunger can't be stopped. Can't turn into Arrancar._

_Evolving Monster {Passive, Perk} - Every Level gives 1 point in every stat. New Effect Added Due to Luck: 50 EXP Gaining.__ Effect Updated: 1 Point in Every Stat 20 Points in Every Stat._

•

《**HOLY SHIT! How do i got this much luck?!**》

•_ You got this much luck due to your unluckines. Before reincarnation your Luck was -250 so it now reversed.•_

《**How do i use Creation of Hogyoku?**》

•_Say ' Hogyoku create ...' and you will get what you wished.•_

"Hogyoku create 50,000 stat points"

After i sayed that Hogyoku appeared out of my chest and was creating light. It was blue in color and Hogyoku was Dark Purple with some Black.

•_-100 Stat Points._

_New Stat Points: 50,000.•_

《**Okay add 2,500 points in STR, 3,000 in DEX, 4,500 in END, 20,000 in SP, 5,000 in STA, 500 in INT, 500 in WIS and 4,000 in Luck.** **And add Rank function in Status.**》

•_Done. Understood._

_Status:_

_Name: None (Arthur)_

_Race: Vasto Lorde_

_Level: 1 Max Level Added Due to Luck: 50._

_Rank of Power: Head Capitan of Gotei 13._

_HP: 463,000/463,000_

_R [Reiatsu: 2,005,000/2,005,000_

_STR (Strength): 2,650_

_DEX (Dexterity): 3,240_

_END (Endurance): 4,630_

_SP (Spiritual Pressure): 20,050_

_STA (Stamina): 5,180_

_INT (Intelligence): 530_

_WIS (Wisdom): 560_

_Luck: 4,250_

_Stat Points: 0_

_SKILLS_

_Gran Rey Cero {Level 1, New Level Due to Luck: 90} - More powerful version of cero used by Espada. Damage: 270,000 X SP. Cost: 45,000~810,000._

_Power of Hogyoku {New Level 2, Passive, 50% Locked} - Every time you fight someone you get stronger and can evolve. Got abillity to create everything you like within Bleach and System. Cost of creation: 10.000 Stat Points and 10,000 every use. Can use R to use Hogyoku 10,000 Stat Points = 1,000,000 R._

_Sonido {Level 5} - Used by Arrancars to greatly reduce distance. Range: 228 meters. Step Duration: 0,2. Speed: 380 Meters/Sec. Cost: 20 R/Sec. 'King of Sonido' 90% Movement Speed, Range. 90% Leveling Speed._

_Unlimited Hunger {Passive, Perk} - Gives stats every time you eat hollow or soul. Depending on Soul's Power. Hunger can't be stopped. Can't turn into Arrancar._

_Evolving Monster {Passive, Perk} - Every Level gives 20 point in every stat. X50 EXP Gaining.__•_

"**Okay, i think time to eat." **I said. He sat cross-legged and was trying to unlock Spiritual Sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Las Noches

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a Human sitting on a throne and he sensed something what suppressing even him.

"**Ulqiorra you sense it too?**" Said Man in glasses with a white robe and katana.

"**Yes, Lord Aizen." **Said other man with mask katana and in different robe.

"**Go there with Grimjow. We need power of this Hollow.**" Said Aizen with excitement.

"**Understood, Lord Aizen**" Said Ulqiorra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

50 Miles away from Las Noches, in the Cave

5 Minutes Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**YESS!! I UNLOCKED IT!**" I screamed out of excitement.

Yes, i unlocked Spiritual Sense. And finally can go hunt Hollows. I came from the cave. There was always night without moon, sand everywhere. I almost immediately sensed Big Power coming. Not match for mine but still pretty strong. 2 sources of power. As i expected Aizen already noticed my Reiatsu. If i know powers well. I need to fight 5th Espada and 6th Espada. I think this will be more fun if i will act like Wild and like i only know how to eat, destroy, kill. This will be very fun. When i ended my thoughts they appeared. It was 4th Espada Ulqiorra and 6th Espada Grimjow.

"**So this is the hollow what Lord Aizen was talking.**" Said Ulqiorra with his normal calm and serious voice.

"**What do you say it is just normal and weak Vasto Lorde?**" Said Grimjow mockingly.

I roared and charged Gran Rey Cero on 1% what will do average damage to Grimjow. He chrged his but it was little stronger than my. I shoot my cero he shoot his and we started to clash. I started using 2% and do roar like using 100%. Grimjow 'too' started using 100% and managed to hit me but it only dealt 100k damage. But done look like almost died.

"**Vasto Lorde with this kind of power is what Lord Aizen wanted.**" Said Ulqiorra.

"**Come faster you weakling!**" Said Grimjow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las Noches

9 Minutes Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We finally arrived at Las Noches it was really boring they thinked that i gad no Sonido so they didn't use it and this is bad. But i managed to kill around 50 Hollows. And eated them of course. Also this is my status now:

Name: None (Arthur)

Race: Vasto Lorde

Level: 34/50

Rank of Power: Head Capitan of Gotei 13 (Full Power)

HP: 530,000/530,000

R [Reiatsu: 2,980,000/2,980,000

STR (Strength): 4,650

DEX (Dexterity): 5,550

END (Endurance): 5,960

SP (Spiritual Pressure): 24,050

STA (Stamina): 6,980

INT (Intelligence): 1,240

WIS (Wisdom): 1,560

Luck: 4,910

Stat Points: 0

SKILLS

Gran Rey Cero {Level 90} - More powerful version of cero used by Espada. Damage: 270,000 X SP. Cost: 45,000~810,000.

Power of Hogyoku {New Level 2, Passive, 50% Locked} - Every time you fight someone you get stronger and can evolve. Got abillity to create everything you like within Bleach and System. Cost of creation: 10.000 Stat Points and 10,000 every use. Can use R to use Hogyoku 10,000 Stat Points = 1,000,000 R.

Sonido {Level 5} - Used by Arrancars to greatly reduce distance. Range: 228 meters. Step Duration: 0,2. Speed: 380 Meters/Sec. Cost: 20 R/Sec. 'King of Sonido' 90% Movement Speed, Range. 90% Leveling Speed.

Unlimited Hunger {Passive, Perk} - Gives stats every time you eat hollow or soul. Depending on Soul's Power. Hunger can't be stopped. Can't turn into Arrancar.

Evolving Monster {Passive, Perk} - Every Level gives 20 point in every stat. X50 EXP Gaining.

Now i was infront of throne where is Aizen.

"**So this is source of that strong power. I was thinking it was Arrancar but it is Vasto Lorde.**" Said Aizen

"**Lord Aizen, I also want to say that when he eats Hollow he absorbs his power.**" Said Ulqiorra

Aizen get off out of the throne and jumped to me.

"**I will give you power what you never imagined do you wish to have this power?**"

I nodded and thought 《**What do Hogyoku will do to me?**》

•_Hogyoku will try to turn you in Arrancar, draining you to 1 HP and 100R. But you will not turn into Arrancar.•_

Then Aizen showed me Hogyoku. Then he tried to turn me in Arrancar but failed. Of course he surprised.

"**Strange. It was going to turn you into Arrancar but you seem to can't turn Arrancar.**" Said Aizen with Surprise.


	3. Zanpakuto

After Aizen discovered that i can't turn Arrancar he decided to make me one of the soldiers that uses Espada. He put me under Grimmjow. I was fighting him everyday. Every 5 days i was going to hunt. And this was my routine next 4 Months. I was slightly powering up every fight with Grimmjow and after some time i powered up to face Grimmjow on his full power. It was pretty fun but i needed to make my role of 'Hollow' so it was more funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las Noches

4 Months after Joining to Aizen's army later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was doing my normal walking in the corridors of Las Noches.

"**Hey, Newbie! Lord Aizen want to see you on Espada meeting.**" Shouted Arancar of 6th Espada.

I nodded. He start walking and i was right behind him. He was saying something about rules what you can't do at Èspada meeting.

《**Hogyõku make cost of using 'Power of Hogyõku' always be 100 Stat Points or 10,000 R and it cannot go further.**》

Hogyõku flew out of my chest and started shining and i stepped forward to block light that going out of it.

•_-1 Mill R_

_Update: Cost of using 'Power of Hogyõku' now 100 Stat points or 10k R.•_

I felt exausted. I suddenly felt very weak and almost unable to move properly. While I was using Hogyõku we was almost at Main Room.

"**We are here. You got what i said?**" He asked and turning to me. I nodded. "**Good.**"

Then i entered the Room. It was more Throne Room or Hall. I went towards the center.

"**You finally here! Now to the main topic. I want to you be 10th Èspada with Yammy. He already agreed to have someone who matches 6th Èspada as a partner. Do you agree?**" Aizen said the reason and asked me. I nodded and said with wild and hollowish tone. "**But, Can i go and get my food in Soul Society?**" Everyone was shocked that i could talk. And most shocked was Grimmjow because we was fighting everyday and he didn't heard me talking once.

Aizen was thinking for couple seconds before agreeing. "** Okay, ****But before this i highly recommend you to unlock your Zanpakuto if you can't then you need get stronger.** **Also you need to think about ****name for yourself.**"

_Quest Alert!_

_Your Spirit_

_Objective_

_Enter your Inner World._

_Reward_

_Zanpakuto creation menu unlocked._

_Bonus Objective_

_1st. Meet your Zanpakuto in Inner World._

_2nd. Discover Name of your Zanpakuto._

_Bonus Rewards_

_100 Zanpakuto Creation Points for every Bonus Objective._

_Secret Objective_

_???_

_Secret Rewards_

_???_

_Penalties_

_Zanpakuto Connection Blocked for couple Years._

_Accept/Decline_

_I accepted it in mind and went out of Las Noches. Then i went behind it in my secret place._ "**Hogyõku complete quest 'Your Spirit' with all rewards.**" I mumbled when i was at the end of the cave.

Quest Complete

Your Spirit

Objective

Enter your Inner World.

Reward

Zanpakuto creation menu unlocked. - Yes

Bonus Objective

1st. Meet your Zanpakuto in Inner World. - Yes

2nd. Discover Name of your Zanpakuto. - Yes

Bonus Rewards

100 Zanpakuto Creation Points for every Bonus Objective.

Secret Objective

Make connection with Zanpakuto above 60% - Yes

Secret Rewards

Unlimited Points in Zanpakuto Creation.

Penalties

Zanpakuto Connection Blocked for couple Years.

•_Do you want start Zanpakuto creation?•_

_《_**Yes**》

•_ Sword Appearance:•_

I chose Katana with Square Guard and bandaged Handle. At the end of handle was black chain 20 cm length. Blade was black like Ichigo's Bankai. It have spikes at the reversed side of the blade and it was 90 cm long.

_•Human form Zanpakuto•_

I chose tall man almost 7ft and chains on his hands and legs. He got broken Shinigami clothes on his body. Got messy hair and cuts all over his body. He got serious and mocking personality. His face looks average.

•_Shikai and Bankai power•_

I chose Shikai ability is copy that can copy Kido abilities and use no R (But can't copy abilities what is above #66). Bankai got power to copy everything from Kido to Bankai. Appearance of Bankai gives chains over the body. Also changes hair from orange to Silver Permanently.

•_Special Perks of Zanpakuto•_

I chose Energy? I don't know this and STRENGTH!? IT'S ME BANKAI!

1st Perk is making R cost for every abilitiy in Bankai or Shikai to 0% (not including Kido).

2nd Perk makes stats in Bankai 100 times stronger.

_•Zanpakuto Name•_I chose **Kopī**.

_•Special Creation Menu. Open? 10,000 ZCP (Zanpakuto Creation Points)•_

《**Yes**》

•_Special Menu Functions:__New Forms of Awakening - 10k ZCP__More Zanpakuto Abilities - 20k ZCP__Overpowered Things - 100k ZCP•_

I bought OP things function and opened.

_•Overpowered Things:__Stats__Ability__Protection•__I tapped on stats__•Name: Kopī__Status: Normal ( 5 Categories: Rusty, Normal, Divine, Goddess, Unlimited. Can have 2-3 Categories at once)__Stats: Normal [100] ( 6 Types of stats: Bad [50, Normal [100 the same as all Zanpakutos, Divine [500, Goddess [1000, True Zanpakuto [5000. The First Zanpakuto Power and the strongest of Mortal Zanpakutos, Unlimited [ . Can be regulated]) Stats also adding to user when touching Zanpakuto •__I changed Status from Normal to Unlimited Divinity and stats from Normal to Unlimited. Then i tapped Ability._

_• Natural Ability: Copy_

_Sub-Ability: None = Instant Mastery (What he copied he masters immediately and can use whenever he want)_

_Special Ability: None = Eyes of Death (Similar to Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. But when you want to kill something its line appears but you can't see lines if you don't want to kill them. Always active when touching Zanpakuto this applies to everything. Can kill things like Limits, Potential 'Wall', Current power what can just skyrocket your power)•_

Then i tapped Protection.

•Immunity: None = To Everything

Protection: Cero [20%, Zanpakuto [10%] = To Everything [90%]

Special Protection: None = Reiatsu Shield (Creates Shield of Reiatsu)•

After i finished my creation i asked Hogyõku.

《**Hogyõku give me Garganta Creation Skill and Unlock store in system and give me unlimited Points**》

•_Shop Unlocked._

_Garganta (Lvl MAX) - Creates Garganta.•_


End file.
